


Reinhardt Wins A Dick Measuring Contest

by magewrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dick measuring contest, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magewrites/pseuds/magewrites
Summary: Reinhardt wins a dick measuring contest in the Overwatch locker room.Little did he know this would result in every guy at Overwatch wanting his dick.Chapter titles will be whatever partner he has that chapter
Relationships: Implied McHanzo pining and Jack/Gabe, Jesse McCree/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Reinhardt Wins A Dick Measuring Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Ay back at it again with a Reinhardt fic. Every dude at Overwatch wants his dick but we gotta start with McCree cause I'm bias. More face-fucking because. why not.
> 
> Also whatever semblance of a plot there is is talked about in this chapter

How did Reinhardt end up in this situation?

It was currently midnight at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Most of Overwatch’s agents have gone to bed by now, save for the few night owls who might be wandering the grounds, or the workaholics who refuse to put down their documents and turn the lights off. Normally, Reinhardt himself would be asleep at this time, or at least settling into bed to prepare for a night of rest. This night however he, well…

He currently found himself in the Overwatch locker room with his cock down a certain cowboy’s throat.

“Mmmm,” McCree moans, sending vibrations alongside the underneath of Reinhardt’s dick. The younger man was currently deepthroating the older soldier’s entire member, an impressive feat considering his girthy fourteen inches. McCree seemed to be an expert cocksucker, his lack of a gag reflex nearly made Reinhardt cum within seconds from sheer surprise. 

Reinhardt leaned back against the cool metal lockers in order to keep himself steady, sending a shiver down his spine, his white tank top doing little to protect against the cold. His sweatpants currently hung around his ankles, leaving his heavy cock unprotected from the desperate assault of the cowboy’s mouth. Reinhardt looks down at the younger man, who kneels completely naked on the locker room floor, both hands wrapped around the base of Reinhardt’s swollen member as the cowboy’s skillful mouth swallows the shaft. McCree bobs his head rapidly, swallowing more and more of the large cock with every motion. The younger man’s hands fall from the shaft, instead resting on each of Reinhardt’s thick, muscular sides. McCree begins to force himself to the base of the thick member, his nose brushing against the white pubic hair of the older man. 

He’s got a gift that’s for sure, Reinhardt thinks to himself as he places a hand on top of the younger man’s head. McCree looks up with the cutest face as, without warning, McCree moans and cums hands-free. McCree removes the older man’s cock from his mouth as he leans forward, still riding his orgasm out.

“A-ah sorry about that, partner.” the cowboy says sheepishly. “Having you stroke my head like that… felt nice.” The younger man looks away, embarrassed, as if he hasn’t been expertly deepthroating Reinhardt’s cock for the past ten minutes.

Reinhardt lets out a hearty, if awkward, laugh. “No worries my friend! I don’t mind one bit.” He looks down at the younger man and places a hand on his cheek. McCree nearly melts at his touch, completely at his mercy, before Reinhardt returns his hand to his side. McCree blushes, Reinhardt's heavy cock in both of his hands. The younger man uses the swollen member as a club to smack himself in the face a few times, looking up at his partner’s face.

“D-do you mind if I keep going?” The younger man asks. “After all, you still haven’t finished yet…”

McCree was pressing Reinhardt’s massive member against his cheek, looking up at Reinhardt with a pleading look in his eyes. McCree slowly continued to stroke the shaft with both hands, his eyes darting back and forth between the large beast of a cock against his face, and upward into Reinhardt’s eyes. McCree was biting his lower lip, and as time passed, Reinhardt noticed the cowboy was looking less and less upward at his face, and more and more at the huge dick he currently had in his hands. Reinhardt could tell that the younger man wanted nothing more than to have the massive cock down his throat again.

“Well, when you ask like that how can I say no?” Reinhardt replied.

It seemed like it took McCree a moment to even hear the older man, the cowboy still trapped in a trance while staring at the large cock. A moment passed before McCree looked up and smiled at his partner, and with renewed vigor, McCree began to deepthroat the member once again.

Reinhardt had to admit, seeing this side of his younger companion was a turn on. And he had no idea McCree was so good at sucking dick. Reinhardt was filled with pride, his ego was being stroked everytime McCree looked at his dick like it was the only other thing in existence. The older man was so turned on having his cock worshiped like this. Any embarrassment he felt was replaced with lust as soon as he saw the expression on McCree’s face at the sight of his fourteen inch cock.

Reinhardt let McCree go to work, leaning his head back against the cool metal of the locker. He did have to wonder what urged McCree to seek him out for this however.

If he had to pick a moment, it was probably the dick measuring contest.

\----

Overwatch’s locker room usually had a lot of traffic around this time of the morning. Most of the veteran members tended to train in the early morning, but it seemed even busier than usual today. Some of the newer recruits seemed to want to follow in the footsteps of their superiors, getting up early to train in the gym in order to learn a thing or two. 

“Ah! What a wonderful workout!” Reinhardt boomed in his usual loud and hearty voice. “Excellent job everyone!”

A chorus of genuine and sarcastic applause followed Reinhardt into the locker room. Reinhardt began to shed his sweaty clothes as he walked toward his personal locker. The rest of the men with him did the same, chatting away in the early morning. Reinhardt arrived first and thus was the first into the showers, not paying much attention to his companions’ conversation at first. Once he was under the stream of warm water, his ears began to focus on the words echoing throughout the connected room.

“C’mon Reyes! I bet you I’m bigger!” McCree’s voice loudly declared. 

“Knock it off McCree.” Gabriel replied sternly. “It’s too early for your games.” Reinhardt chuckled to himself under the heat of the shower, it was pretty obvious what they were talking about.

“Come on now cowboy, we don’t need to hear you complain all day when you lose.” Baptiste countered with a laugh.

“Oh yeah?” McCree replied. “You so sure of yourself?”

“I’m sure I’m bigger than you at least!” The healer responded with confidence. A few chuckles from the other members echoed against the tiled walls.

“Bet on it. Loser buys the other a free drink of their choosin’!” McCree shouted, garnering the attention of others in attendance. 

“Oho~ you putting money where your mouth is boy?” Reyes chipped in. “Hell, I like free beer. Screw it, count me in. You in too, Morrison? Let’s put him in his place.”

McCree chuckles, “Awful confident of Morrison’s size are ya? Almost like you know how big he is already…” A few muffled laughs can be heard from some of the recruits.

“Grrr, quiet Jesse.” Gabriel replies with a flushed face. “I just want you to lose as much money on this as possible, that’s all. Who else wants a free drink on McCree here?” Gabriel asks loudly to others in the locker room.

Most of the recruits meekly look away and suddenly seem very interested in the tiles on the ceiling. The younger recruits began to disperse to other sections of the locker room, seemingly not very confident in their own endowment.

“...I like free drinks.” A voice says, disinterested, as Hanzo steps forward to join the small circle of half naked men. “Hope you have enough money to pay for some top shelf sake, cowboy.” Hanzo says with a smirk, garnering a blush from McCree. McCree definitely didn’t consider Hanzo would be joining in.

Reinhardt could hear their voices being carried by the tiled walls, a smirk on his face. He felt a little left out, but knew he’d easily beat all of them in this kind of competition.

... Although this is a chance at free beer.

Reinhardt continued to bathe himself, waiting to see if they’d actually go through with the bet or chicken out. He looked down at his half-hard dick, the idea of his naked comrades pressing their dicks against each other in order to compare them…well, he definitely didn’t mind the idea.

“Alright!” McCree shouted suddenly. “Loser is the smallest, and buys a round of their choosing for the rest of the players. Everyone, get hard.”

“W-what?” Morrison exclaimed. “Why?”

“Well there’s no point if we don’t compare the full sizes, right?” Baptiste answered nonchalantly.

Hanzo shrugged, and began to slowly rub his hand over his soft dick. McCree felt his own dick harden a bit at the sight, and began to slowly jerk himself off as well in order to not draw suspicion. Gabe and Baptiste had no problem with it as well, beginning to start and stroke themselves as well in order to get to full mast. Jack sighed, then yelped as Gabriel smacked his bare ass, the sound echoing through the locker room.

“C’mon Morrison! Not backing out are we?” Gabriel said with a laugh, one of his hands still stroking his now hard dick.

“What’s wrong? Do you… need a hand?” McCree asked with a wink as he began making a jerking motion with his free hand. 

Reyes made a small growling noise directed at McCree, but then smirked. “You could offer him your mouth if it’ll get you to shut up.”

McCree laughed, moving his free hand towards his mouth while continuing the jerking motion. Morrison’s face went red, and he began to stroke himself while avoiding eye contact with McCree.

“Are we having a dick measuring contest or an orgy? C’mon guys.” Baptiste asked, his own face flushed a bit as well. All five men were now red in the face and fully hard, their hands still stroking their own members.

Baptiste let out a whistle, admiring the sizes of the other men.“Alright, I think that’s good. So… McCree. C’mere.” The two men turned to face each other, each looking down at the long pair of cocks, nearly touching.

“Haha well, your’s certainly isn’t anything to laugh at.” Baptiste says with a smile. “But…” The healer grips the two dicks together in one hand, pressing his cockhead against McCree’s pubic hair…while leaving a small gap between McCree’s dickhead and Baptiste’s groin. “Looks like I got you beat!” Baptiste says with a smile, looking up at McCree’s embarrassed face.

“Well damn, I’ve been had.” McCree says with a defeated chuckle. “I gotta say, wasn’t expecting anyone to beat my eight inches… but I still haven’t lost yet!” 

“Alright! Who’s next?” Baptiste says with a laugh, patting the cowboy on the shoulder.  
McCree shakes himself awake from his defeat with renewed excitement. An excitement which is quickly deflated once he looks across at the two old soldiers currently comparing their own dicks.

Morrison and Reyes were currently facing each other, Gabriel holding both their cocks in one hand, stroking slowly up and down their lengths. Both dicks were equal in length… but clearly bigger and longer than both McCree’s and Baptiste’s. 

Jack looks embarrassed as one could possibly be, looking intently at the ceiling, as his partner continues to leisurely stroke the two cocks against each other. The other three men look on with surprised faces, not sure of what to say. 

Gabe turns to look at them nonchalantly. “What? I’m taking McCree’s suggestion. Gotta make sure we’re both fully hard, right?” The expression on his face daring them to challenge him that he’s saying anything but the truth. He looks down at the other men’s dicks, still hard and throbbing. “Well, it looks like we both got the rest of you beat though!” He says with a small laugh. “Well go on then Hanzo, you’re the last one.”

Trying to go back to their bet, Hanzo and McCree pry their eyes away from the intimate scene in front of them, facing each other instead. McCree nervously swallows, staring at the archer’s erect dick in front of him. His nerves are getting the better of him, both because he might lose this bet, and also because he’s afraid he might burst soon. McCree’s eyes begin to wander over the member from the tip to base, admiring the length and clean shaven groin at the base. 

Hanzo, meanwhile, stares at McCree’s own unkempt groin. He would normally find it unbecoming if… well, if it didn’t turn him on so much. The archer takes a step closer to McCree, both hoping that it would be obvious who was bigger, but it was too hard to discern on sight alone. McCree’s was far thicker than Hanzo’s, but both seemed to be similar in length.

Hanzo sighs and grabs hold of both his and McCree’s dick with one hand, causing McCree to jolt out of his lusty daydreaming. Both men lock eyes, not even looking at their touching cocks. Their faces flush with embarrassment at the intimate moment. McCree involuntarily thrusts his hips into Hanzo’s hand, barely noticeable on sight alone, but Hanzo could clearly feel the motion with McCree’s cock in his grasp.

Suddenly, a hearty laugh echoes through the locker room, drawing the attention of the five men. A soaking wet Reinhardt comes around the corner into the scene, holding his towel in front of his groin, but not wrapped fully around his waist.

“Aha! I believe I heard talk of free beer? Count me in!” Reinhardt laughs jovially, as his eyes wander toward each of the five naked men, their hardened erections prominent and exposed to the older man’s gaze. Reinhardt walks toward them, joining the circle of men.

“Well then… take a look at my hammer!” Reinhardt drops the towel hiding his fourteen inch erection, as he lifts one leg up to rest on the locker room bench nearby. The monster of a cock bobs up and down, and his heavy balls swing side to side as they’re allowed to dangle free. Reinhardt flexed both of his arms, confident in his cock and his physique, not afraid to show himself off as the biggest man there… in more ways than one. 

The five other men in the competition, as well as a few onlookers who didn’t participate, all dropped their jaws in surprise. They’ve all seen Reinhardt’s dick in the locker room before, sure. But… never in its full glory like this.

Silence fills the locker room, the five men stare wide-eyed at the older man’s gargantuan cock. Reinhardt steps off the bench, his hardened member still swinging with every step he takes. He leans down to look at the two dicks still held in Hanzo’s grip. Reinhardt laughs heartily as he slaps McCree on the back, causing the cowboy to lean forward into Hanzo, releasing both from the trance Reinhardt’s cock put them under. 

“It was close, but you still lost my friend! Drinks on McCree tonight lads!” Reinhardt laughs again as he walks through the circle of men to his personal locker. The other three men shake their heads and clear their throats, as all of them begin to go back to their personal business, seemingly forgetting about the bet. None of them say anything else, presumably embarrassed at just how outclassed they were when it comes to dick size. Reinhardt continued on his merry way, completely oblivious to the chain of events he just unleashed by showing off his endowment so unabashedly.

\----

“Mmmm!” McCree moans joyously. The vibrations along the length of his cock brings Reinhardt back to his senses. The older man looks down again at the cowboy, his eyes closed and seemingly lost in the pure bliss of sucking such a huge dick. Reinhardt was coming close to a climax, but not quite there yet. Suddenly, McCree stopped and took the large member out of his mouth. He looks up at the older man with a pleading look in his eyes before taking both of Reinhardt’s large hands into his own.

“Reinhardt…” McCree begins. He guides both of Reinhardt’s hands to either side of his head, placing them there and holding the larger man by the wrists. “Can you… please face fuck me? Just please… please, use me.” The desperation in McCree’s voice sent a sadistic chill up Reinhardt’s spine. How could he refuse such a cute and desperate plea?

“...Gladly.” Reinhardt says with a smirk. Without another word, Reinhardt shoves McCree’s head all the way to the base of his fourteen inch cock. The cowboy’s well trained throat offers no resistance, and McCree’s eyes widen in surprise briefly before they roll back into his head from pure pleasure. Reinhardt holds the cowboy’s head between his large hands as he rapidly thrusts his hips into McCree’s face, the white pubic hairs brushing against the younger man’s nose with every movement. The tickle of McCree’s facial hair against Reinhardt’s balls continues to push the older man closer and closer to climax. McCree’s shoulders go slack, completely allowing Reinhardt control over him, giving in to the pure bliss of being used as a hole to fuck senselessly. The cowboy cums again, hands free as his mouth is assaulted by the huge cock. McCree’s eyes look up to meet Reinhardt’s gaze once more.

McCree makes the cutest face when he cums. That’s Reinhardt’s last thought as he thrusts a final time, his balls slap against McCree’s chin as he deposits his load directly into McCree’s stomach. Reinhardt takes a deep breath as he rides out his orgasm, McCree moaning underneath him, enjoying the sensation of the thick cock pulsating in his throat. 

Reinhardt takes a half-step backward, sliding his dick out of the cowboy’s mouth as he does. McCree uses the last of his strength in an attempt to place the dick back into his mouth, but instead falls face first into the older man’s pubic hair. Reinhardt rests his hand on the top of McCree’s head, keeping him in place.

“Take a deep breath… it’s what you deserve after such a good job.” Reinhardt coos at the younger man. McCree can only whine in reply, breathing in the musky scent of the older man’s crotch. He takes a deep breath, loud enough for Reinhardt to hear him inhale. “Good boy.” Reinhardt purrs again, stroking the younger man’s head.

McCree tries to stand, but his legs shake and give out. Luckily, Reinhardt is there to catch and steady him, leaning down and kissing the younger man. He tastes himself on McCree’s lips. 

“Reinhardt…” McCree begins, taking a deep breath. “That. Was incredible.” McCree lets out a small laugh of relief, still catching his breath.

“Glad you thought so! I certainly enjoyed it.” Reinhardt replied with a chuckle. “Although, I thought I was the one who was supposed to get a free drink.” He says with a smirk.

McCree laughs. “After that? I’ll buy you a whole damn bar if you want.”

Both men laugh, Reinhardt still holding the naked McCree in his arms. Neither wants to separate from the other.

That is, until they hear the sound of the door at the locker room entrance slamming shut.

Both men are caught off guard, McCree’s face going red with embarrassment as they look at each other. 

“Well… it seems we had an audience.” Reinhardt says meekly, chuckling nervously.

McCree places his forehead onto Reinhardt’s chest, then lets out a laugh. “Aw, screw it. That was worth getting caught.” McCree continues to laugh, falling into Reinhardt’s chest.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Reinhardt laughs in turn, pulling the younger man into a tight hug.

“So uh,” McCree begins. “Any chance of doing this again?”

Reinhardt leans down and kisses McCree once more.

“Definitely.”


End file.
